


Inquisitor Shenanigans

by thorinoakenbutt



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, smut ahoy, thus far only the first chapter although I can't promise that the rest will be entirely innocent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinoakenbutt/pseuds/thorinoakenbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mainly just a place to put the gift fics I've written for people on tumblr that I ship my Inquisitor with their Inquisitors. Feel free to read, if you like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For riri-chi <3
> 
> I was initially going to try writing some interaction between Revas and her Inquisitor, Galatea, where they disagreed about her relationship with Cullen, but the more we talked about it, the more we were both like “oh no, our Inquisitors would be really cute together”. And so this was based very heavily on a conversation we had and is set in an au where he’s Inquisitor and she’s an ambassador that was basically gifted to the Inquisition from her clan. Smut ahoy!
> 
> Elven vocab list: ma nuvenin (as you wish)  
>  emm'asha (my girl)

How Galatea got into his chambers without his notice, Revas had no idea. Creators, hadn’t he locked the door? She wasn’t there when he leaned forward to rinse the soap from his hair but by the time he had resurfaced, she was sitting balanced on the rim of the tub. “I’ve got a message for you from Lady Montilyet, Inquisitor,” she said in lieu of a greeting. 

Revas didn’t miss the brazen way she eyed his bare form appreciatively. Not bothering with subtly himself, he leaned back in the bath to expose more of himself to her gaze. “See anything you like?” he asked huskily, a ghost of a smile flitting across his face at the way her eyes raked down his chest. 

Galatea smiled at his obvious posturing. She reached out to trail a finger lightly across his collarbone. “What do you think?”

“I think that I’d like for you to join me,” he responded, taking her hand from his chest and pressing a kiss to her fingertips. His gaze flicked up to her face, enjoying the way she bit her bottom lip when he nibbled at her fingers. She pulled her hand away and quickly slipped out of her pants and smallclothes before stepping into the tub. “You’re going to get your shirt wet.”

Galatea shrugged, lowering herself into the water and straddling his slim hips. “I’ll just borrow one of your’s when I’m done with you,” she said cheekily. The she-elf twined her arms around his neck, brushing his hair back from his face as she leaned forward to kiss along the column of his throat. 

“Ma nuvenin.”

Revas tipped his head back to grant her better access. His breath hitched in his throat as he felt her begin to grind herself against him, hands immediately going to her hips. Galatea paused at that, unwinding her arms to reach for his hands and placing them up on the rim of the tub. “No touching,” she ordered.

“Galatea…” the necromancer complained, frowning at the she-elf perched on his lap. He pulled his hands out from under hers, but stopped at her look of disapproval. 

“Please, Revas?” Galatea asked, dipping her head to look up at him from under her lashes. Creators, he knew she was playing him with that pout, but he couldn’t refuse when she requested this of him so prettily.

“Fine,” he sighed, resigned. “How can I say no to tha-ah!” As he spoke, Galatea had reached under the water to grasp his length, holding him still while she slid down onto him. The sensation caused him to release the tub rim in favor of latching onto her hips again, raising his own instinctively to meet hers as he pulled her down the rest of the way.

She tutted at him, giving him such a stern look that it had him returning his hands to the edge of the bathtub with a frustrated noise. Revas was rewarded by Galatea flashing him a pleased smile as she raised her hips and began to ride him at a tortuously slow pace. Every time he so much as shifted his hands, she stopped, waiting patiently until he returned them to their original position. Within moments, he was clutching at the rim of the tub in a white knuckled grip to keep himself from touching her. 

By the time Galatea decided to take mercy on him, Revas was begging for release, halfway convinced that she was a demon in disguise sent to torment him. The she-elf steadily increased her rhythm until his climax was wrung from him. Once he slumped against the back of the tub, gasping for breath, she dismounted and climbed out of the tub. “Wait,” Revas panted, reaching out to wrap his fingers loosely around her wrist. “What about you?”

“What about me?”

Revas frowned up at her, struggling to recover from his release. “You didn’t finish, did you?” The way Galatea’s cheeks went pink told him all he needed to know. 

“Oh, no I’m okay. You don’t need to worry about that,” Galatea responded, averting her face. She tried pulling away, but Revas held on more tightly with a displeased sound.

He struggled to stand on unsteady legs, wobbling slightly once he reached his full height. Revas gently pulled Galatea back to him, framing her face between his hands and turning her towards him. “I want to,” he murmured, looking her in the eye. “Let me make you feel good, Galatea.”

She studied his face, hesitation written all over her features. Revas was about to withdraw his request when she nodded, cheeks flushing harder. “Alright,” she agreed. He flashed her his most charming grin, stepping out of the tub to sweep her into his arms quick as a blink. He carried her to the bed before she could respond further, dripping the entire way there. 

Pausing beside the bed, Revas gave Galatea a more mischievous smile before he tossed her onto the mattress. He laughed at her alarmed squeak before slinking up onto the bed after her, kissing away the slight moue to her lips. Revas brought his hands up to cup her still clothed breasts, kneading at them through the damp shirt.

He broke away from her lips to rain a trail of kisses across the freckles dusting across her nose and cheeks, smiling almost tenderly when she wrinkled her nose at him.  Pressing one last kiss to her lips, he switched gears to focus on her chest. 

Revas lowered his head to suckle at one breast while one of his hands kept fondling the other, rolling her nipple between his fingers. His free hand slid down her stomach to find her core. Galatea parted her thighs readily for him, receiving a hum of approval for her efforts. Revas stroked a finger ever so lightly up and down her slit to gather the wetness there, only moving to her clit when he felt her begin to shift under him impatiently. 

Sensing that his welcome atop her was wearing thin, Revas shifted down her body, laying down between her splayed legs. He watched his finger stroke her for a moment before pressing it gently inside her, glancing up at her face to gauge if she was feeling sore from their earlier exertions. Galatea’s neck was craned to the side as she observed him slowly pumping his finger into her, blushing when she met his gaze. 

The necromancer hid his smile by dropping his head to lap at her clit. He added a second finger, crooking it alongside the first while thrusting them into her heat. Her hands tangled themselves into his hair, holding him in place so that she could rock against his tongue. He listened to her breathy moans as they grew more and more urgent.

Finally, Galatea arched off the bed as she reached her release, pulling almost painfully on his hair. Revas kept up his attentions until she collapsed back against the mattress, only then gingerly untangling her from his hair. He crawled up beside her, laughing at her dazed expression. 

“Come back to me, Latea” he singsonged, tugging on one of her curls playfully. Galatea slowly focused on his face, frowning at his prideful smirk. He watched her face flush before she buried her face in his neck. Revas gently pulled her away, snorting back another laugh when she immediately covered her face with her hands. “I wasn’t laughing at you, emm’asha. Please don’t hide.”

“Then why  _were_  you laughing?” Galatea demanded, peeking out at him through her fingers. She reluctantly allowed him to take hold of her hands, pouting as he brought them to his lips to kiss in an apology.

"I can’t simply be happy?” Revas inquired, arching a brow at her. He brushed a stray curl from her cheek, expression going thoughtful. “You’re cute when you come." 

Galatea’s blush darkened and she pulled her hands away to cover her face again. “Fuck off,” she muttered.

Revas curled himself around her, kissing the top of her head before bending to whisper into her ear. “Abelas. It looked like a good one and I was happy to have given you that pleasure,” he breathed, nuzzling into her hair. “Was it not good, then? I’d be happy to try again. How many more do you suppose I could give to you in the next hour?”

Galatea scoffed, smacking him lightly on the arm. “You know it was good,” she said. The she-elf pushed on his chest until he backed off somewhat. “What about Josephine’s message? I placed it on your desk when I saw you in the bath.”

Revas glanced towards his desk. “Oh, you had an actual letter from her? I had thought that was just an excuse to sneak into my chambers,” he said teasingly. He bit his lip, weighing the half naked female in his bed against his duties as the Inquisitor. He was sure the message could wait. Sending a silent apology to his advisor, Revas bent his head to capture Galatea’s mouth once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a Christmas present that I gifted to my now girlfriend, known on Tumblr as riri-chi
> 
> Just another, less smutty, more fluffy fic of Revas and Galatea.

Revas paced back and forth in the garden waiting for Galatea to arrive. He hadn’t felt this anxious since…well since the night his lover confessed her feelings for him and he was faced with the choice of either turning her down or the more daunting option of telling the truth about his own feelings for her. He heaved a shaky laugh at his own expense as he thumbed at the small object that was the source of his current troubles.

“Revas!” He spun to face the source of the call, smiling broadly when Latea practically threw herself into his arms and kissed his cheek in greeting. “Why did you ask me to meet you here? Is everything alright?” The slight weight in the palm of his hand suddenly felt like that of a fully grown halla.

“More than alright,” he assured her, quickly kissing her on the mouth in an attempt to cover up the lie. Latea hummed when he broke the kiss, obviously not convinced and seeing straight through him just as she always did. His smile became fixed awkwardly on his face as he struggled to keep his nerves from showing. “Come sit with me, ma vhenan?” he asked, taking her hand in his Fade marked one and all but dragging her along to one of the benches scattered about the garden. 

“What’s this about, Revas?” she questioned, sitting readily enough though her spine remained stiff and straight with apprehension as she studied his face. Her brows pinched slightly together in her worry and he pushed back the sudden urge to draw her close and kiss her until the tension melted. No, he had to see this through. She deserved that much from him.

“I…have something I wanted to give you,” he admitted after a moment. Latea relaxed against him, offering him a slight smile.

“Is that all? You frightened me!” she exclaimed, knocking shoulders playfully with him. He couldn’t help but think it was fitting, since he himself was terrified by what he was about to do. He hesitated, but forced himself to reach for her hand again and dropped the item into her open palm. Holding his breath, he watched as he examined the it briefly before turning an uncertain look upon him. “A ring?”

So she didn’t know what it was. He exhaled, unsure if he was disappointed or relieved that she didn’t understand the ring’s significance. “Isn’t that what people in committed relationships do? Gift little trinkets like this?” he joked to hide his frayed nerves. “I apologize if it’s too large to fit any of your fingers…if you like, I can find you a chain and you can wear it as a necklace. If you accept, of course.”

Latea interrupted his nervous babbling with a sweet kiss. “Of course I do. Thank you,” she said, smiling brightly at him. Revas felt his breath catch as he realized for the thousandth time just how beautiful she was. She practically glowed in her happiness and it soothed his tumultuous emotions enough to bring a content smile to his own face.

Settling in more comfortably on the bench, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and rested his head against hers. One day he’d tell her. One day he’d summon the courage to explain to her the meaning of the little ring of carved sylvanwood, it’s significance both to their people and to him. For now, just let it be a simple gift between lovers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I’m writing again! About time, am I right? Anyway, this wasn’t as long as I’d wanted, but the fic practically wrote itself right up until the end. Which I took as meaning that it was finished, haha. For my-hart-will-go-on, since I’ve promised for ages that I’d write something about Revas and her Julia Trevelyan.

Revas honestly doubted that he’d ever get tired of watching his lover’s powerful physique do even the most mundane of tasks. His grey eyes wandered over Julia’s body as she aided in making camp for the night. Of course, he was supposed to helping as well, but it was so much more fun to ogle his fellow inquisitor-turned-sometimes-bedmate from his nook beneath the lone tree in the clearing.

Not that anyone in the group had good enough night vision to spot him in the growing gloom, since they’d left Sera and Solas behind at Skyhold this time. The elf’s appreciative gaze turned into a lustful leer as Julia bent to spread out her bedroll, her trousers pulling tight over her-Wait. Sighing as he eyed the sizable hole along the lower hem of the warrior’s shirt, Revas rose to his feet to cross the camp and join her.

“Finally decided to make yourself useful, rabbit?” Julia called out when she spotted him, straightening from her previous position.

Revas shrugged. “I told you that I had to go relieve myself after today’s ride. I just so happened to take a bit of a hike before doing so, needing to stretch my legs.”

That caused the tall human to snort in disbelief. She crossed her arms, cocking a brow at him. “Right. There’s no way that was you watching from the tree this past half an hour.”

“You knew I was watching?” the Dalish asked, giving up his ruse. Impressive. Perhaps he gave the shemlen and their senses too little credit.“I had no idea that your night vision was that good.”

Julia shook her head, red hair tossing with the movement. “No, but it’s a little hard to miss your eyes glinting like a cat’s from the firelight, even from all the way across the camp,” she stated, making Revas wince.  _Oh_. “So what made you finally come over? Camp isn’t set yet, oh lazy one.”

“You’ve got a hole in your shirt, asha'fen,” he pointed out, reaching out to tug gently at the hem of her shirt for emphasis. Which only succeeded in getting him a ‘ _so what_ ’ look out of his lover. “And you were aware of this?”

“I haven’t had the chance to mend it yet.” Julia gave a one armed shrug and clearly expected that to be the end of it. With a huff of annoyance, Revas whirled about and marched over to his pack. Crouching down in front of it, he rooted around inside until he surfaced with a sewing needle and a spool of thread. “I have my own. I can take care of it later,” the human said upon his return.

Nothing could ever be easy with her, could it? Revas resolved to giving her his best pleading look, the one that had gotten him out of many a punishment with his Keeper and mamae as a child. “Let me mend it for you, ma vhenan?”

“What, right  _now_?”

“That  _is_  what I’m asking, yes.”

Julia watched him with a raised brow for such a long moment that Revas doubted she’d acquiesce, before rolling her eyes with a sound of disgust. “Fine. Just let me grab a new one, then you can have this one.” As she left to change, the elf allowed a self satisfied grin to steal across his face. He relished these rare moments she indulged in his more domestic tendencies. Several moments later, Julia returned wearing a fresh shirt, her torn one balled in her fist. Revas took the lump of fabric without a word and retreated to settle beside the fire as he got to work.

He didn’t know how long he sat hunched over the garment as he mended it, humming under his breath while the needle pulled the thread back and forth between the fabric. Long enough, apparently. As he finished, he became aware of a crick in his spine. Groaning as he stretched, back cracking as it straightened, he admired the only slightly crooked stitching. His mamae would be so proud of him. Glancing around for his lover, Revas noted that the camp was now complete, before spotting Julia sitting a ways away cleaning her weapons. As he stood and made his way over to her, the elf couldn’t help but hope he’d be rewarded for his fine work.


End file.
